Vehicle sun shades can be of great value in minimizing heat buildup within a parked automobile or other vehicle during daylight hours. Sun shades can also be of great value in protecting a vehicle's interior from radiation damage.
Flexible sun shades wherein the sun shades are prepared from a cloth-like material and which can be fastened in close proximity to the inside of the vehicle's window have the advantages over cardboard and other rigid and semi-rigid sun shades that they are easier to store when not in use and, if sized properly for all windows, they can block out nearly all of the sun's radiation.
Examples of flexible sun shades can be found in the prior art. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,560,245 (issued to Sarver, 1985) discloses a flexible heat transfer inhibiting curtain for vehicles comprising a reflective, flexible sun shade which can be installed in close proximity to each of the vehicle's windows by knit, loop and hook-type fasteners or similar devices.
Unfortunately, the Sarver device and all other known flexible vehicle sun shades suffer from the same fundamental problem that they are of fixed dimensions and must, therefore, be custom-fitted to each vehicle model window. This problem makes such flexible sun shades relatively expensive to manufacture and market.
There is, therefore, a need for a flexible vehicle sun shade which is adjustable in its dimensions to allow it to be used in all sizes of windows.
There is further a need for an adjustable vehicle sun shade which is simple and inexpensive to manufacture.
There is still further a need for an adjustable vehicle sun shade which is relatively simple to operate and install.
There is a still further need for an adjustable vehicle sun shade which is uniquely attractive when viewed from the exterior of the vehicle.